disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Sokka
Sokka Sokka (played by angelofmusic1992) is a 17-year-old wizard attending Spirit High. Why he was sent there depends on who you ask. He'll say that it was because his mom hates him. His mom will say that it was to straighten him out. Regardless, he's not really interested in lessons, excpet maybe learning some cooler spells. He's just here to have a good time. He also happens to be Katara's cousin. The Past Sokka's Parents Sokka is related to Katara through her dad's side of the family. Ashitaka's sister, Eboshi, is his mother. She married Hakoda, another wizard, from the North Pole, and the family was pretty happy for a while. But then, Hakoda became ill, so ill that no spell could save him. He died when Sokka was a toddler. The only thing he has to remember him by is his old boomerang, which he treasures dearly. Eboshi was hearbroken, but continued to visit Hakoda's family in the North Pole every so often. A rift started to build between Sokka and his mother however. Since Sokka reminded her so much of Hakoda, she often would get sad or angry around him. The Mysterious Incident It was kept a secret for a while, but the incident has finally been revealed. Despite Hakoda's death, Eboshi and Sokka continued to go up to the North Pole to visit family. When Sokka was fifteen, he met the princess, Selene. The two hit it off pretty well, but things got tense when Selene told Sokka that she got engaged. In the North Pole, people can marry when they turn sixteen. Right after Selene turned sixteen, a young man named Hahn didn't waste a moment and immedietely proposed to her. But despite this, Sokka promised Selene that he would find a way for them to be together. The two had an affair for about two weeks, meeting secretly with each other, and Hahn growing more suspicious all the while. But eventually, Hahn found out about the affair and Sokka was found guilty of treason and banished from the North Pole forever. However, Sokka snuck back to the palace one more time, hoping that he and Selene could run away together and start a life of their own. But by the time he got there, it was too late. Overcome with grief, Selene had decided to drink poison and kill herself. She preferred to be dead than live a life without Sokka. All Sokka could do was hold Selene's lifeless body in his arms and sob. Thankfully, he and Eboshi left the city before anything else could happen. The whole incident made things worse between Sokka and his mother. The two started fighting more and more and Sokka kept getting into more trouble. That was when he started having flings, hopping from one person to the next, trying to fill the empty void that Selene left behind. This is also when he started having loathing for any kind of royalty or authority figures. He blames people like Selene's father and Hahn for making his life so miserable, and he blames them for pushing Selene too far and making her kill herself. Powers Since Sokka is still fairly young, he hasn't masted a whole ton of different typs of magic. His main form of magic is creating a crackling blue energy, similar to lightning. He has also learned how to make inanimate objects move on their own. The next thing he wants to learn: spells that can affect the weather. To make up for not knowing much magic yet, Sokka has learned to fight in other ways as well. He has his father's boomerang, which he's quite skilled with. He also knows a bit of swordfighting. Personality Sokka is a party-animal, that much is obvious to see. He's always looking for some fun, or somebody to have fun with. He hates being alone for long periods of time, so if he gets bored, he may bang on your door and try to get you to do something with him, such as drinking or dancing. He's also a big flirt. It doesn't matter if you're single or taken, boy or girl, he'll flirt with you if you have a pretty enough face. His ego has a habit of getting out of control, so he can seem like a real dick-head at times. If you're looking for a long-term relationship with him, dream on. Sokka will do flings, but nothing more than that. The last thing he's looking for is commitment. He doesn't like talking about his past. He prefers to always live in the present. Of course, if you're lucky, you may catch him in a vulnerable moment. When he's alone, he prefers to stare out the window and look out at the sky, particuallarly the moon. He also likes to write, especially haikus, but his mother has told him that it's a stupid hobby, so he keeps it to himself. He's careful to keep this vulnerable side of him under wraps. Relations Friends Katara Katara is Sokka's cousin, and luckily, she's the first person he ran into at Spirit High. She had never met him before, since she and her parents were nomadic and all, but did recognize the name of his mother. Her father had talked about Eboshi sometimes. She was a little put-off by his attitude at first, but has warmed up to him a bit. Now the two are very close, even to the point when they'll tell each other what's bothering them and try to help each other. So far, Katara is the only one that Sokka has talked to about Selene, although all he said was that he loved her and that she was gone. He's very protective of her and will fret whenever he think she's putting herself in danger. But lately, Sokka's reckless lifestyle is starting to put a strain between the two, as Katara is losing her patience with him. Mocha Sokka met Mocha shortly after the boggart had had a fight with Meg. Of course, he didn't know that. He just thought that she was another pretty face. The two managed to exchange names before going off to an empty classroom to have sex. Even after Sokka found out that Mocha had a girlfriend, he didn't care, always stating that he would leave when Mocha wanted him too. But despite Ruby attacking him, the two have managed to stay together and are now having their fling. But unlike most of Sokka's past flings, he actually does care for Mocha. He thinks she's funny, hot, and cares about her. But ever since Sokka found out about the boggart hunter that's after her, the two have started fighting, mainly because Mocha refuses to let Sokka help so he doesn't get hurt. He's angry that she won't trust him enough to help her, and that she'll willingly go to the hunter instead of fighting back. Shen Of course, Sokka was bound to meet the sex-fiend herself. But surprisingly, Shen wasn't all too eager to have sex. Sokka felt sorry for her after she explained her condition, and the two just had some drinks together. Sokka's hoping that he can have sex with her at least once since he's heard about how fabulous she is in bed. Phantasma Sokka is almost protective of Phantasma. He saw the girl as too young and innocent to flirt with, but the two managed to become friends despite that. For some reason, the thought of her being in danger scares him, probably because of how small she is compared to everybody else in the school. Woody When the two boys first met, it was rocky to say the least. Woody found out that Sokka was sleeping around with Mocha and he got really mad that Sokka was screwing around with one of his best friends. Sokka just blew him off mostly, until Woody told him about Meg and Ruby. Sokka got a little freaked out by the sound of the angel/demon and resolved to keep on guard. After that, the two got on cooler terms, which basically means that Sokka will tease Woody, making the boy blush and stammer. Sokka finds it hilarious. Clara Sokka has officially deemed Clara as his "party buddy". He's not really interested in having sex with her, but thinks she's tons of fun and knows to go to her whenever he wants to party or go to a bar. The two actually hit it off pretty well when they first met, although Sokka got totally wasted while Clara managed to keep her head somewhat clear. Ty Lee Ty Lee considers Sokka her closest friend, and for good reason. Because of her naive nature, most people see her as weird. Sokka, however, can deal with her bubbly personality, and even enjoy it. She was a virgin when they first met, but after spending a night with Sokka, that changed. Sokka used to view Ty Lee as just another fling, but the two have grown surprisingly close. They've even told a little about their pasts to each other. Ty Lee has mentioned her rough family life. Sokka told about his as well, and told her that he was responsible for Selene's death. He's promised to tell her the full story someday. He now sees her as a little ball of sunlight that he can go to whenever he feels sad. Enemies Meg/Ruby Sokka likes Meg slightly more than Ruby. Meg did apologize for what Ruby did to him and even healed his foot. But Sokka doesn't like of the looks he's getting because of him and Mocha hooking up. He thinks it unfair that everybody seems to think that he stole Mocha away. His excuse is that Mocha broke up with Meg, that it was her choice, and that he'll part with Mocha whenever she feels like letting him go. Sokka is more than freaked out by Ruby. The blonde managed to seduce him, then stab him with a knife when his guard was down. She managed to burn him too and would have finished him off if Woody hadn't intervened. But Sokka recovered after Katara managed to get him to the infirmary. Now, he's scared of Ruby, but he would never admit it to anybody. Rosaay Sokka thought Rosaay was pretty hot at first, but now there's bad blood between them when Sokka wouldn't leave her alone, despite Rosaay's several attempts to make him go away. After his attempts at flirting with her, Puck came to her defense and cursed Sokka to have a night of nightmares and no sleep. Sokka doesn't think so highly of Rosaay now and will glare at the girl if he ever happens to pass her by. He sees her as somebody who think she's too good for him, and he views Puck sticking up for her as her getting somebody else to do her fighting for her. Angel Sokka's only run into her a few times, but all of those times ended badly, especially when Angel found out that he and Katara were related. Their confrontations usually end with Angel making Sokka streak around the school until he passes out. Damon He's another person that Sokka has only met a few times, and only on kissing dares. While Sokka thinks it interesting since he's never kissed or flirted with a ghost before, Damon tetests him and usually ends up yelling at him when Sokka kisses him, mainly because he tends to drag it out. Nicholas knows what Sokka's been doing, but Damon managed to calm him down. Next time however, Damon might not be so kind. Kurt Sokka managed to piss Kurt off when he kissed Jeezy on a dare. Not only that, he had been mooning after her for quite some time, so Kurt came over to teach Sokka a lesson. While Sokka did find Kurt scary, he still couldn't keep his mouth shut and the two exchanged nasty words. When Kurt mentioned that he was the son of Lilith, that pissed Sokka off even more and got the impression that Kurt thought that he could do whatever he wanted because he had a lot of power and was Lilith's son. Of course, that isn't true, but that was what Sokka thought. Kurt beat him up after that, then left. Sokka is still a little scared of the guy, but he hates him more than fears him.